I'll Save Chu
by Jim777
Summary: this is a Adventure and YAOI love story between Ash's Pikachu and Ash's Buizel: Ash gets poisoned by Jesse and James and falls ill. Can Pikachu, Buizel, Meowth, and Riolu find the cure before he dies? Why is the cure a flower? Why is this flower protected by powerful dragon types? Why am I asking so many questions?
1. Chapter 1

I'll Save Chu

**Authors Notes: Hello and welcome to my first original story and my first narrative so please don't judge. I swear my narrating will get better over time but you have to give me time.**

**Characters: ASH(16), PIKACHU(15 human years), BUIZEL(15 human years), MEOWTH(13 human years), RIOLU (8 human years).**

**I know I know Meowth should be 15 too but it's my story. (don't like don't read)**

* * *

The sun shined brightly down on the Kalos region as our hero Ash ketchum stepped off the ferry with his partner pikachu sitting on his shoulder.

"HELLO KALOS!" shouted Ash to no one in particularly.

"PIKA PIKACHU" Pikachu shouted lifting his right paw up in the air.

Ash smiled "are you ready buddy" said ash.

"Pika!" said pikachu nodding. Suddenly Ash burst into a sprint wanting to find professor Sycamores lab like Alexa had told him to but he was to excited to stop and ask for directions. "There's a pokemon I don't know" said Ash cheerfully "and look another one I don't know."

"Pika Pi Pikachu" (translate: we should go to the lab) 'your not going to know any of them unless we get to the lab' thought Pikachu.

"I know Pikachu I'm hungry to" Ash said making Pikachu face paw. Ash then walked over to a near by cafe, sat down at one of the seats, and waited.

* * *

"Target in sight" said the blue haired waiter known as James.

"I know, I'm standing right next to you" the red haired waitress known as Jesse said irritably.

"Jess are you sure using poison is good idea? It kinda seems like cheating" whined James as he watched Jesse pour the poison into the tea cup.

"Shut up James, I for one am tired of playing fair, plus I don't see you coming up with a better idea"

"I'm sure meowth could come up with a better plan" cried James

"Well meowth got canned so I'm the best you got, now go give this to the twerp" demanded Jesse. James took the cup and calmly made his way over to the table where Ash was sitting.

"Here is your drink sir, and I will take your order in just a moment" James said

"Thanks" said Ash. As James put the cup down he instantly felt guilty but could do nothing about it as Ash picked up the cup and took a sip.

'Oh Arceus what have I done' thought James as he broke into tears and ran away.

"James! JAMES! WERE ARE YOU GOING" yelled Jesse as she chased after James not even bothering with Pikachu 'teammates come first' thought Jesse.

Ash instantly felt sick and started foaming at the mouth. "PIKAPI!" screamed Pikachu in horror.

"Someone call 911" some random person shouted.

* * *

-one and a half days later

Ash was in a deep coma and was lying on a bed in professor Oak's laboratory surrounded by the people that love him. (No seriously they all LOVED him)Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Bianca(Unova), Latias disguised as Bianca(Alto Mare Johto), Cilan, Barry, Gary, Cameron,Cameron's Lucario, Heck even Brock showed up.

"Anyone hear from his mom yet?" Asked Dawn.

"Not since she locked herself in her house" said Misty

"This is all my fault I should have continued travelling with Ash like Brock did, but no I just had to go to Johto to look at Stupid trains!" cried Cilan.

"Don't blame yourself Cilan, blame team rocket I bet there the ones that did this" said Iris

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, I've known team rocket for a long time and it just doesn't seem like them" said Brock.

"maybe but then who did?" said Iris

* * *

In another room Pikachu and Professor oak were speaking to one another.

"Pika Pikachu Pi Pi Chu Chupi-"

"whoa hang on pikachu let me put my poke-translator in my ear first" he said putting on the ear piece "alright now what were you saying?"

"I was asking how Ash was" said pikachu worryingly.

"I'm afraid he's not doing so well, you see the poison is slowly making it's way to his heart" the professor said sadly.

"How long does he have?" asked pikachu who was afraid to hear the answer.

"I'd say about a week and a half to two weeks" said Oak

"Is there any way to save him?" asked Pikachu

"Yes but I'm afraid it's far to dangerous" said Oak

"Please professor I have to save him, he is my bestest friend in the entire world, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for him"

"*sigh* I can make a cure but it requires a special flower found only on Draco mountain in Sinnoh"

"Wow that's great, but whats the catch?" questioned Pikachu.

"The flower and the mountain itself is guarded by some of the strongest dragon types, and it is said that if anyone goes there they never come back" said the professor.

"*Gulp* w-well then I'll be the f-first to return alive then" said Pikachu who was scared but he knew Ash would do the same for him.

"I wish you luck then" said Oak. Unknown to them that Ashes had Buizel heard the whole thing.

* * *

Pikachu eventually walked out of professor Oaks lab carrying only a blue bandanna around his neck which contained some food, a map of Sinnoh, and a picture of the special flower.

"Hey Pikachu I over heard you and professor Oak and I want to come with you and help" Buizel said as he ran up to Pikachu with ash's backpack on his back. Inside the backpack was a blanket, a canteen filled with water, a flashlight, Berry's, and a med-kit which had potions, burn heals,ice heals, and antidotes.

"No Buizel you'll just slow me down" pikachu said as he continued walking down the path heading for vermillion city to catch a ferry over to sinnoh.

"No I wont. And you know for a fact that I'm fast" Buizel said 'oh arceus he's even cuter than the last time I saw him' he thought

"Maybe, but its still way to dangerous I'd be a lot faster and sneakier if I went alone" pikachu stated. 'I dont want to see the pokemon I love the most get hurt' Pikachu thought as he stared deep into Buizels eyes and saw nothing but caring and compassion.

Yes it was true Pikachu knew Buizel had feelings for him but didn't know how to respond. He was scared what everyone would think especially Ash. 'would he take Buizel on our journey if he knew how I felt about him? And if he didn't how would mine and buizels relationship work?' 'would he or the other pokemon think less of me if they knew I was gay?' 'would he find it disgusting and get rid of me?' all of these horrible questions came to mind.

"But if you got caught you would be screwed. look Pikachu let me put it this way. do you know the entire sinnoh region front to back in case you get lost?" Buizel questioned.

Pikachu shook his head to get all the bad thoughts out of his head then answered sharply "I have a map."

"Ohhhh a map and I'm guessing someone taught you how to read a map?...you do know how to read a map don't you?" Buizel asked pikachu as if he was talking to a little kid.

'SHIT' thought pikachu.

"I'll take the silence as a no. and if you encounter a dragon type that isn't part flying type do you know any super effective ice type moves to defeat them?" Buizel asked.

"No" Pikachu said irritably.

"Can you carry a backpack full of sup-"Buizel said but got interrupted.

"Alright alright I get it just keep up or I'll leave you behind got it" pikachu said.

"Got it" Buizel said cheerfully. 'finally I get some alone time with him' thought Buizel happily as they continued down the dirt path.

"So what's it like living at professor Oaks" asked pikachu

"Pretty good I guess, but I wish I could go back out there with you and ash" Buizel said.

"Well maybe I can talk to Ash about you coming along" said Pikachu

"REALLY! Oh Pikachu your the best" he said picking him up and hugging him making Pikachus face redder than a flame thrower. And when he was put down he quickly looked away so Buizel couldn't see.

"Heh y-your welcome" said Pikachu shyly. They continued walking down the path until pikachu heard something way to familiar to him. "HELP!" the voice screamed.

"The hell was that" said Buizel as the two of them raced off to help who ever it was. The eventually came across an open field and there in the middle of it was team rockets Meowth running away from an angry Ursaring.

Pikachu was furious with team Rocket,knowing they were the ones that poisoned Ash and a part of him wanted to see Meowth get crushed by that Ursaring.

"Hold on Meowth I'm coming!" screamed Buizel as he ran toward the giant bear like Pokemon "hydro pump!" he yelled sending a giant jet of water at the Usaring making a direct hit. Now that he was stunned Buizel took this advantage and used aqua jet but in the middle of aqua jet he used ice punch creating an ice aqua jet that collided head on with Ursa ring making him faint.

"Hey Meowth are you alright?" Buizel asked the scratch cat pokemon who was down on his knees breathing heavily.

"I'm...fine...tanks to you" he said between breaths. Suddenly Pikachu came up to Meowth and placed his Iron tail right in front of his throat.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you after what you and your team did to Ash" said Pikachu furiously.

"I-I didn't do anything to A-Ash I s-swear I got f-fired from team r-rocket a week ago. And now I'm all alone, with no one who l-loves or c-cares about me, you wanna know why that Ursaring was after me it's because it caught me t-trying to commit suicide in it's cave" cried Meowth. Pikachu lowered and stopped using his Iron tail allowing the crying Meowth to get to his feet.

Pikachu just stood there looking guiltily at his tail while Buizel was just unsure what to say, so he didn't say anything instead he knelled down, wrapped his arms around Meowth, and gave him a shoulder to cry on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: I know chapter 1 kinda sucked but hopefully I can make this chapter better. By the way after this chapter I'm completely open to suggestions such as what challenges they face along the way. :)**

**P.S. Riolu is 2 feet tall, Buizel is 3 feet tall, pikachu 1 and a half feet tall, meowth 1 foot 7 inches tall.**

It was rounding 6:30pm and getting dark as Pikachu and Buizel walked side by side down the road with meowth trailing behind.

"Pikachu are you sure bringing Meowth along is such a good idea. I mean I feel bad for him and all but he was a bad guy at one point" said Buizel.

"Well if we didn't he would most likely try and kill himself again, plus you need to relax Buizel, Meowth is completely harmless and at times can actually be kinda sweet" said Pikachu

"If you say so, but I'm still keeping my eyes on him" said Buizel as he looked back at the scratch cat pokemon.

"Yeah I'm sure that's the reason you keep looking at him" said Pikachu teasing the water type.

"And what is that suppose to mean!?" screamed Buizel defensively.

"Come on Buizel don't lie, I saw that hug" said Pikachu as he tried not to laugh.

"I'll have you know that, that hug was for comfort, nothing more" he stated as he crossed his arms.

"I'm sure it was" said Pikachu

"IT WAS!" screamed Buizel.

"Uhh s-shouldn't we set up c-camp soon and m-maybe eat dinner" Meowth said nervously as his stomach rumbled.

"Yeah I guess so" Pikachu said "we'll set up camp in the field over there" he added.

* * *

Meanwhile 140 feet away from them a small Riolu was wondering threw the thick dark forest.

"Oh m-man were d-did they go, I-I knew I s-shouldn't of f-followed Buizel" he said shaking. Riolu loved adventures and battling and wasn't afraid of anything except...the dark. He slowly made his way forward threw the dark forest and at the same time tried not to cry.

*Snap of a tree branch*

And that was it, Riolu was off and running as fast as he could as tears ran down his face.

Meanwhile back at camp Buizel, Pikachu, and Meowth were all sitting around a warm fire eating berries and talking.

"So then I used iron tail and hit him right on the head making him faint" said Pikachu proudly.

"Wow dats a cool story" said Meowth.

"Alright my turn" said Buizel " so this one tim-"

"BUIZEL!" screamed Riolu as he leaped into Buizels arms hugging him tightly as tears fell down his face.

"Riolu what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay with Snivy while I was gone" he said as he wrapped his paws around the small emanation Pokemon.

"I-I'm sorry B-Buizel I just w-wanted to go on a a-adventure with you" said the sobbing Riolu.

"Alright what's going on? Buizel how do you know this pokemon?" said Pikachu who was confused as hell.

"Well you see...

**FLASHBACK**

It was a dark and stormy night, the clouds were as dark as Zekrom and the wind was as strong as 100 gust attacks. Buizel, who was in charge of the water types was directing all of them to to a safe location were they wouldn't get hit by lightning.

"Alright everyone please make your way to the safe zone as quickly and as safely as possible" he said. Suddenly there was a flash of light and a loud boom as lightning struck a near by tree setting it on fire. Buizel quickly ran over and used hydro pump to put it out and was about to return to the group when he heard something crying close by.

Buizel then went a little deeper into the forest and came across what was making the noise. It was a small, scared, crying, young Riolu pup who had face buried in his knees.

"Hey little guy what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with all the other fighting types?" Buizel asked as he knelled down beside the crying Riolu. Then it hit him 'wait the last time I checked we didn't have any Riolu' Buizel thought.

"Do you live here on professor Oak's land?" Buizel asked. The small Riolu looked up at Buizel with his tear filled eyes and shook his head.

"Do you have a trainer or any parents?" Buizel asked hopefully.

"I-I did h-have a t-trainer (sniff) but h-he said that I l-lost him to many (sniff) b-battles so he a-abandoned me and n-now (sniff) I'm all a-alone" Riolu said as more tears ran down his face.

"Hey please don't cry Riolu" Buizel said as he wrapped his paws around the emanation pokemon. And after feeling Buizels warm, soft fur surround his body he couldn't help but snuggle/cry into it.

"Hey Riolu how about you come stay with me?" Buizel asked looking down at the cute little Riolu that was snuggled deep in his fur.

"(sniff)R-really?" asked Riolu looking up into Buizels caring and trusting eyes.

"Yeah of course, I always wanted a little brother" Buizel said making Riolu smile 'don't worry little guy I'll protect you' Buizel thought as he held Riolu tighter.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"And that's how we met" Buizel said looking down at Riolu who had snuggled deep into his soft fur and fallen asleep.

"So your his father now?" asked Pikachu.

"Well I'm more of an older brother but I guess at times I can act like I'm his father" Buizel said.

"So what are we going to do with him?" asked Meowth.

"Well we certainly aren't back tracking" said Pikachu.

"I say we bring him" Buizel said making Pikachu and Meowth look at him like he's gone insane.

"Look I've known Riolu for a while now, and I've got to tell you this kid has some serious skills. He's beaten over two dozen of Ash's pokemon and even tied with Sceptile."

"No fucking way that little Riolu could tie with sceptile" Pikachu said in shock and disbelief.

"I'm serious" he said.

"Hmm...well if he's as good as you say then I guess he can come along, but it's your fault if he get's hurt" Pikachu said then yawned and curled into a ball 'goodnight Ash' thought pikachu.

"*yawn* goodnight everyone" said Meowth who also curled into a ball.

"Good night" Buizel said lying down on his side, kissed Riolu on his forehead, and instinct-fully wrapped his tail around Riolu for protection before falling into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hi everyone here is chapter 3. Again I'm still open to ANY and ALL suggestions about challenges they face along the way. Oh and I think I came up with the perfect name "HYDROPOWER shipping" (water X electric) what do you think? **

**READ: I have decided that all thoughts will now be in _italics._ (example: _this story is awesome hope you enjoy). _Also as some of you may have noticed I don't do the Meowth accent very well, but again I'm trying my hardest. **

Riolu slowly opened his eye's, finding himself still wrapped tightly in Buizels embrace with his head nuzzled deeply into his warm chest fur. Riolu felt comfortable but also felt like someone was staring at him so he turned his head to look behind him but saw no one but Pikachu and Meowth lying there.

_Oh crap did he see me _wondered Pikachu who couldn't help but stare at them and wonder what it would be like to be in Riolu's position snuggled deeply in that hot and sexy body.

Pikachu shook his head _no time to think about that right now _Pikachu thought as he slowly got to his feet and yawned.

"Guys get up we got to get a move on if were going to get to Viridian city before night fall" Pikachu said. His plan was simple 1)walk to and spend the night in viridian city, 2)take a shortcut threw the forest to Celadon city and sleep, 3)walk to Saffron city and sleep, 4)walk to Vermillion city were they would bored a ferry that takes them to the Sinnoh Region.

"5 more minutes" groaned Buizel.

"Come on Buizel it's adventure time" said Riolu happily as he shook Buizel to get him up. A smile crossed Buizels lips as he sat up and gave the excited Riolu a pat on the head which Riolu seemed to enjoy as he smiled as well.

Pikachu stared at them again. _wow he's not only hot,strong,and caring of others he's also a great father figure too _he thought, but lost his train of thought as meowth began to speak.

"Uh I know I shoulda asked this yesterday but...uh...what are we doing again?" he asked with a confused expression.

"Yeah I want to know too" said Riolu.

"Well thanks to Jesse and James, Ash is now poisoned and..." Pikachu choked he just couldn't bring himself to say the next part but luckily Buizel stepped in.

"He doesn't have long Meowth but thank Arceus that there is a cure. It's a very special flower found only on Draco mountain in the Sinnoh region at the beginning of spring, which as you know is in a few days" Buizel said. Meowth and Riolu nodded and gave Pikachu a sympathetic look as they began eating the fruit they were given by Pikachu while Buizel was talking.

"Wait professor Oak never said any thing about spring" Pikachu said.

Buizel shrugged "well the professor never lived in sinnoh now did he" he stated then took another bite of his apple.

* * *

Meanwhile in a bush close by:

"Targets in sight" whispered James.

"Again I'm standing right next to you" whispered Jesse "and is that Meowth with them? That traitor" she added.

"Yes indeed and apparently the twerps Buizel as well, but I'm not sure who that Riolu is" James said.

"Who cares there still rare and not to mention valuable" Jesse said and she wasn't lying either, Riolus could easily sell for more than 100,000 Poke-dollars easy.

"So lets grab them and bring them back to the boss" said James.

About 10 minutes later they had left camp on there way to Viridian city and had been walking for about an hour with Pikachu and Buizel in the front and Meowth and Riolu in the back.

*Giggle* "your funny Meowth" said Riolu after hearing another story about how stupid Jesse and James were.

"Heh thanks" Meowth said as a faint red blush crossed his face.

Buizel's eye twitched as his head turned around for the fifth time.

"Will you relax Meowth is harmless" Pikachu said as he tugged on Buizel's arm which seemed to bring the water types attention back on the road.

Buizel frowned_ Maybe a little to harmless if you ask me _he thought but then smiled down at the cute little electric type who was only trying to make him feel better. He then looked lower and saw his paw just hanging there begging to be held. He swallowed heavily as he slowly reached out to hold his small yellow paw when suddenly Riolu screamed and when he turned around he saw Riolu and Meowth caught in a net hanging from a Wobbuffet balloon.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Wobbuffet!" yelled the blue psychic type who popped out of his pokeball on his own.

"TEAM ROCKET YOU PEICES OF SHIT HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACES AFTER HURTING ASH!" screamed Pikachu not even caring if they could understand him or not, he just really needed to get that off his chest.

"HELP!" screamed Meowth and Riolu simultaneously.

"You idiot you netted Meowth!" yelled Jesse.

"Well it's kinda hard to aim with you screaming in my ear!, but we have one of the pokemon we came for so lets call it a day!" yelled James as he made the balloon rise higher.

"Oh no you don't, Buizel throw me" Pikachu said quickly, which the water type happily complied by picking him up doing a 360 and throwing him with all his might. He flew threw the air and was just able to grab on to the net.

"Oh shit this maybe bad" said James as Pikachu used Iron tail to cut the net open allowing both of them to escape out the hole and land safely on the ground followed by Pikachu.

"Don't just stand there attack, go Seviper and use poison tail on Pikachu" she yelled as she threw her pokeball releasing the giant fang snake pokemon that began charging straight at him with it's tail glowing purple.

"Go Yamask and use shadow ball" yelled James as he threw his pokeball releasing the spirit pokemon who charged up his black sphere and threw it at them.

The poison tail took nothing to dodge for the quick mouse but never saw the shadow ball coming and made a direct hit to Pikachus side launching him back a couple feet onto the ground.

"Great work James, now seviper finish him off with poison tail" Jesse said and the snake happily complied and went in quickly for the final blow. Pikachu knew there was no time to dodge so he just tried his best to curl into a defensive ball and awaited the impact. When suddenly out of no were Buizel jumped in front of him and used ice punch to counter freezing the poison types tail in solid ice.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" screamed Buizel and even though team rocket didn't speak pokemon the death glare the water type was giving them spoke volumes. "HYDRO PUMP!" he yelled, sending a giant jet of water at a wide eyed Seviper who flew back and hit Yamask who both flew back and hit team rockets balloon making it explode and sending there asses into the clouds.

"Were blasting off again!" they screamed as they flew away. Buizel then reached out his paw and helped Pikachu to his feet.

"Buizel you saved me" Pikachu said happily leaping into Buizels arms and hugged him and the water type happily hugged back.

Buizels face grew bight red as he said "Well t-thats what p-people do for the o-ones they lo-love most" Buizel said then tightly closed his eyes out of fear of rejection.

Pikachu just froze in place.

PIKACHUS MIND: _oh arceus did he just say love, I-I can't. _

PIKACHUS CONSCIENCE:_but you want to. _

PIKACHUS MIND:_but what about Ash?_

PIKACHUS CONSCIENCE:_but what about your self, don't you want to be with him, don't you feel the same way about him as he does about you. You should make your self happy first and forget about how Ash will feel and focus more on what you feel right now in your heart and if later Ash does not accept it then I guess he really isn't your friend._

*sigh_* damn it conscience why do you always have to be right _Pikachu thought as he slowly leaned forward and pressed his muzzle against Buizels kissing him with all the passion he could muster. Buizels eyes shot open in shock at the feeling but not wanting to waste this moment began kissing back with just as much passion.

**OMG so freaking cute!...But seriously I'm going to need some suggestions about challenges they face along the way (Anything that comes to your mind don't be afraid to tell me).**


End file.
